


Supergirl... in SPACE!

by Vallern



Category: Mass Effect, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Mass Effect Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallern/pseuds/Vallern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in C-Sec wasn't always easy for Alex Danvers, an overworked and underpaid detective who had the attention of criminal mastermind/shady informant/frenemy/mutual crush Astra In-Ze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired from Alex's armor when she fought Kara in season finale. It reminded me of Shepard's armor and boom, here it is.
> 
> The timeline is a few years after Mass Effect 3 with Destroy ending. Let's just pretend all is well, the universe is okay, and no one dies, mmkay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life of a C-Sec detective.

**Alex's POV**

 

“Urgh.”

Alex was face down on her bed, trying to fight off the jackhammer in her head. She shouldn’t drink too much, even if for some freaky reason her liver didn’t scream to death when she drank ryncol mixed with vodka and tequila. Three hundred credits sounded good when she took Lucy’s bet, but now she had to go to work with her head full of rampaging krogan.

With a lot of effort, she went to the bathroom and just bumped  into the wall twice, which was a miracle in itself. She puked her guts out (which turned the floor purple, gross) in the shower and cursed Lucy and Vasquez and the boys for egging her on. They knew her weakness against peer pressure and they took advantage of that.

Assholes.

She brushed her teeth and noted the bags under her eyes were bigger than Cat Grant’s purse when Kara fucked up for the nth time. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked like a goddamn husk than a human right now.

The brunette dressed up in all black (Kara once complained she couldn’t find anything other than black in Alex’s dresser when she stayed over) and headed to the door. She was hungry, but honestly, she didn’t think her stomach could handle food right now. Maybe in a bit.

Alex walked to the cab around the Citadel and chose Lower Wards. She was glad her small apartment located near the cabs; otherwise she would have to brave sunlight for too long. Artificial or not, it was still a bitch for her eyes.

She entered the small cab and chose automatic drive, hoping to catch up more sleep. The ride was smooth and silent, perfect for a nap.

She was dreaming of a streak of white hair when the cab started to beep, a feature that was implemented when the passenger didn’t leave in five minutes after the cab stopped in their destination.

She transferred her credit from her omni-tool and left the cab. She squints her eyes when the sunlight hit her face.

The first thing she saw when she entered C-Sec was Livewire leaning on Siobhan’s desk with her cleavage right on the brunette’s eye level, and Siobhan obviously enjoyed the view.

Alex rolled her eyes internally at the two. They never really got along, especially with Siobhan’s dislike for Kara, and because Alex was Kara’s best friend, that feelings often extended to her too.

Livewire, on the other hand, was a bit too wild for Alex’s liking. She was a vigilante turned Special Response Ops along with Kara, and sometimes she wondered why Livewire would be here instead of terrorizing people.

She clocked in and nodded at the two of them, which Livewire responded with her trademark lazy grin and Siobhan’s raised eyebrow.

When she got to the Investigation Division section, she was greeted by a stray paper ball to her forehead, which for some reason hurts like hell.

“Ow! What the fuck!”

“Oh Rao, I’m so sorry, Alex! I was aiming for the basketball net behind you!”

Alex rubbed her reddened forehead and saw her Kryptonian best friend Kara Zor-El gave her the infamous puppy eyes that made even the cold-hearted bitch Cat Grant melted.

“Ugh, fine, just stop with the eyes, damn it.” She groused. Kara smiled and hugged Alex, who patted her back awkwardly. Even after all this time, she still wasn’t used to Kara’s brand of affection.

Kara let go of her and followed Alex to her desk. She sat in Vasquez’s empty chair across from her desk and yawned.

“The big bad Kryptonian can feel tired too, huh?” The detective said while rummaging in her drawer for paracetamol. She found one and dry swallowed it. Shame medi-gel didn't work for headache, otherwise she'd make use of the ubiquitous medi-gel in the bullpen.

“Well, I didn’t sleep much and I just had a little breakfast this morning.” Kara scratched her head sheepishly.

“Oh? And why didn’t you sleep much?”

The blonde blushed and opened her mouth and closed it again. Alex felt her eyebrows rose to her hairline.

“Hey Kara! Catch!”

The Kryptonian caught an extra large chocolate muffin and brightened up. “Thanks, Winn!” She looked relieved for some reason.

“No problem!” Winn waved to both of them and continued to his section. Network Division was close to Investigation, so he often popped out here to hang out, while Special Response was a floor away, but Kara liked to be here anyway. Not that anyone stopped her. Everyone liked Kara, the alien puppy from the outer space, as dubbed by a very drunk Lucy one night.

(Except for Siobhan, but then again Siobhan didn't like a lot of people except for Livewire and, strangely, Winn.)

Kara ate her muffin with gusto and Alex felt her stomach turn. As much as she loved Kara, the Kryptonian’s table manners left a lot to be desired. She turned her gaze away from Kara and saw James and Lucy entered the bullpen together.

With a burst of super speed Kara embraced both of them in a group hug. James coughed from the impact of a strong force to his ribs and Lucy subtly winced, but they both hugged Kara back anyway.

“Alien puppy strikes again, I see.”

Alex turned to see Vasquez chuckled at Kara’s antic. “She also flicked my forehead with a paper ball when I came. I thought someone just punched me.” The hungover detective rubbed her reddened forehead.

“No wonder you look like shit, Danvers.”

“Please, don’t you have a mirror, Vasquez?”

Before Vasquez can reply, Alex’s omni-tool pinged with an incoming message. It was sent to her private number, which not a lot of people know.

_Can we meet this evening? Same time and same place._

_A._

Oh.

Alex felt her cheeks tinged red and judging from Vasquez’s snickers, it was more than just a tinge and more like a full on blush. She ignored her partner’s laughter and quickly typed a _Yes, of course_ for the reply.

She booted up her tablet and tried to ignore her fluttering heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference list for people who know nothing about Mass Effect.
> 
> C-Sec: Citadel Security Services, or C-Sec, handles law enforcement on the Citadel. Mentioned divisions:  
> \- Investigation: Detectives who gather evidence, solve crimes, and bring their perpetrators to justice.  
> \- Network: Technicians who deal with "cybercrimes", such as identity theft, copyright theft, hacking, viral attacks, and illegal AI. This divisions is also called the C-Sec's E-Crimes division.  
> \- Special Response: Officers who deal with hostage situations, bombs, and heavily armed criminals. In the event the Citadel is attacked, they are the front line of interior defense, armed with military-grade weaponry.
> 
> Ryncol: an extremely potent liquor created by Krogans. A very strong drink and highly flammable. You can use it for Molotov cocktail. Vomit from ryncol is purple-ish.
> 
> Krogan: [This is a Krogan](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/e/e4/Codex_ME_-_Krogan.png/revision/latest?cb=20140820050019). Tough and long-lived, they have amazing biology with a lot of internal organs and can survived being spaced. They were sterilized as an effort to reduce their numbers, because they were so bloodthirsty and wrecked havoc in the universe back when they still had numbers. They can live up until around 1.000 years, and most Krogans worked as mercenaries.
> 
> Husk: [This is a husk](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/8/8a/Husk.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/200?cb=20100623072143). Husks are synthetic-organic "zombies" created from the bodies of organic beings.
> 
> Omni-tools: [This is an omni-tool](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/6/61/Omni-big.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/150?cb=20090923234517). Omni-tools are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks, such as hacking, decryption, or repair. When activated, an omni-tool can appear over either of a person's forearms and/or hands, and occasionally both, as an orange hologram. Think about it as a smartphone and computer combined to one and implanted in you.
> 
> Medi-gel: an all-purpose medicinal salve combining an anaesthetic and clotting agent used by paramedics, EMTs, and military personnel, produced by the Sirta Foundation. It heals various wounds and ailments, instantly sealing injuries against infection and allowing for rapid healing by having the gel grip tight to flesh until subjected to a frequency of ultrasound. It is sealable against liquids - most notably blood - as well as contaminants and gases.
> 
> Ugh I hope the reference list wouldn't be too much. :|
> 
> Alex, Kara, and Astra are the focus, the others are in the background because too much characters will spread the focus too thinly (and too much for me to handle tbh)


	2. because meeting up in a bar is too mainstream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Astra met up in a diner for a case. 
> 
> It was definitely not a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 2 months without any update... -_-
> 
> I have no reason other than I'm distracted with other things orz
> 
> Enjoy!

**Alex's POV**

 

Alex checked out early around 6.00 P.M. to meet up with Astra. She ignored the jeers from Vasquez and Lucy, and even Winn joined in, although not as loud. Only James smiled knowingly at her, and Alex was glad there was a sane one inside of their group.

She hadn’t seen Kara since she turned down Alex’s offer to get free pizza Wednesday for C-Sec’s members on the small pizza joint near the building at lunchtime. Which was weird, since Kara basically lived for free pizza Wednesday and Alex was sure Kara was the source of at least 50% of the income in that joint. The first time the owner saw Kara inhaling her sixth large pepperoni pizza without any hints of slowing down, Alex thought the old man was ready to either propose to Kara or adopted her as a daughter.

It was also the last time Alex bought her food.

Wait a minute…

She was conveniently missing for lunch with Alex when Cat Grant checked out at lunch time.

Hmm.

Alex would like to dig deeper, but her omni-tools beeped to remind her that she had to meet Astra in 30 minutes.

She swore she will get to the bottom of it, but for now, duty called.

 

* * *

 

Alex got off from the cab and stood in front of a small restaurant tucked neatly in a corner in the Presidium. If she was on Earth, she’d refer the restaurant as a hole-in-the-wall diner, but since she wasn’t, she had to refer it as an ‘authentic human restaurant’ in order to make it sounds classy…ish. Astra was a total snob, but she had a weakness for, bizarrely enough, onion rings and strawberry milkshake.

Besides, meeting an informant (or whatever Astra was) in a dingy bar was too cliché.

No one was making a fuss when they saw the infamous Astra In-Ze ate with a woman there every few weeks, so she figured it was from either Astra bribed the owner, actually owned the place, or had her goons keeping an eye on the place. Knowing Astra, it could be either or all of it.

Whatever it was, Alex didn’t really care. She had a good place to meet with Astra, why ruined it with accusations?

(She figured it made her a bad cop, but she could look the other way for smaller crime when Astra gave her the info about bigger crime. Like drugs and slave trafficking. It was more important than petty bribery, anyway.

She didn’t know who she was trying to convince, here.)

She entered the place and the bell above the door gave a small ‘ding!’ sound. One of the waitresses looked up from chewing her gums and nodded at her. Alex nodded back and went to the back booth, hidden from the windows and the door, and half-hidden behind a pillar.

Astra was waiting there. It looked like she was reading something on her omni-tools, so Alex cleared her throat to get her attention. She wasn’t that rude to just sit down without being offered a seat.

(And to do that would imply some kind of familiarity, which they obviously weren’t.)

The Kryptonian looked up from her omni-tools and smiled at Alex, which totally didn’t make her forget to breathe or anything. She probably can hear Alex’s heartbeat, which was why she smirked and it got wider when Alex’s heart beat even faster.

Bitch.

“Good evening, Brave One. Please, have a seat.”

Alex grunted and took a seat across Astra. She busied herself with the menu, even though she already familiar with it because of how often she went there, just so that she could give herself time to face Astra. The older woman always made her nervous for some reason.

(And not only because she was a ruthless mega-criminal, but also for other reasons that Alex would never admit.)

“I hope you are well. You look flushed and your heart is beating faster than an average human should.”

“I’m fine, Astra.” Damn her traitorous heart and damn Astra’s insanely good senses.

“I am glad, Alex.” Astra murmured her name with a small smile that made Alex’s heart skipped a beat even more.

“Uh, y-yeah.” Damn it, did she just stutter? Goddamn it, Danvers.

 Before Astra could make Alex got arrhythmia from all the flutters around the criminal, the waitress who saw Alex entered was coming to take their orders.  The human ordered a beef burger (that surprisingly was made with real beef instead of the artificial beef crap that were common in the Citadel. Alex never knew how the owner made it with real beef and still had a dirt cheap price, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know) with curly fries and soda, while the Kryptonian ordered a grilled chicken sandwich with (how surprising) three plates of onion rings and two strawberry milkshakes.

After the waitress took their order, Alex raised her eyebrows at Astra.

“I’m surprised you didn’t clean up their entire onion rings and milkshakes.”

Astra scoffed. “Please, human, it was just one time.” She referred for the first time they both ate together here and Astra cleaned up the entire batch of onion rings in one sitting. Alex had to bite her lips to keep from laughing out loud, because the image of the Citadel’s underground ruler eating the entire diner’s supply of onion rings and pouted when the owner nearly shit her pants trying to tell Astra that they didn’t have any more onions were clashing with Astra’s terrifying mob-boss image as The General.

“Still, though. Are you sick? Wait, can Kryptonians get sick?”

“I would never get sick, Alex. My immune system is too good to be bested by germs and virus.” Alex rolled her eyes at Astra’s snobbish tone. “What? I just stated the fact.”

“Braggart.”

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are—ugh, whatever. Fine, you’re the superior race, with your ridiculous immune system and strength and senses and good loo—“ Alex snapped her mouth shut and considered banging her head to the desk until she was comatose because she nearly said Astra was good looking _right_ _to her face_. God, the smugness that would radiate from the Kryptonian would be unbearable.

“What was that, Detective?”

“What was what, Astra?” Maybe if she played dumb, Astra wouldn’t ask.

“You were praising me about my immune system, strength, and senses, but I didn’t catch the last part. Could you repeat it, please?” Yep, there was the smug grin. Damn it.

“Nope. Hey, our food is here!” Saved by the bell, or in this case, a waitress bearing food. Alex sent a prayer of thanks to whatever deity that was looking at them.

“If you say so, Detective.” Astra’s face was calm, but Alex knew she was inwardly gloating or whatever it was that criminals do, since the corner of her mouth twitched from holding back a smile. Spending time for months with someone will make you learn their ticks.

Holy shit, has it been months? Time sure flies fast when you spent it with a mob boss slash your informant.

They ate their food in silence and stole glances at each other when they thought the others weren’t looking. Alex tried not to think about why Astra’s white streak fascinated her, and Astra tried not to smile whenever she feels the young detective’s eyes on her.

They soon polished off their food and leaned back in their seat. Alex was full, half from the food, and half from watching Astra eat. Kryptonians’ appetites were terrifying. At least this one had better table manners compared to the other Kryptonian Alex knew.

Far away from the diner, Kara sneezed.

“Detective, before we get into why we’re both here, I have to ask… how is Kara doing?” Astra’s eyes looked sad when she mentioned Kara and it took all of her willpower to not comfort her.

“She’s… she’s fine, Astra. Lately she’s a bit jumpy and weird, but nothing too out of the ordinary for her.”

“What do you mean, ‘jumpy and weird’?”

“Well, lately she didn’t get much sleep, she ate too little, and she turned down free pizza Wednesday with me today. Maybe she has something on her mind.”

“Or she is seeing someone.” Astra muttered darkly.

“No way! If she does, she’ll tell me. Besides, Kara can’t lie at all. That face revealed everything she feels in a second.”

The older woman pursed her lips. “If you say so. But tell me if anything changes, yes?”

“Of course, Astra. I wouldn’t keep your niece’s well-being from you.” Oh yes, Astra was Kara’s aunt. One of the reasons why Astra didn’t kill/torture/maim her when she was still a young rookie who busted down one of Astra’s smuggling operations was because she was Kara’s best friend. She asked her to keep an eye on Kara, even if Kara dislike ( _hate_ was a strong word, and Alex knew deep down Kara would never hate her family) Astra and tried so hard to be an upstanding citizen to offset people’s expectation and images about Kryptonians who, according to Kara, was tainted by Astra.

“Thank you, Brave One.” Alex internally shivered at the moniker bestowed to her by the Kryptonian. When she was a young and foolish rookie who followed a tip to one of the locations of Astra’s smuggling operation _alone_ , she was caught and brought to Astra. She didn’t show an ounce of fear (even though Astra probably could hear her heart beating like crazy) and even spat on the mob boss’ face.

She was lucky Astra liked her balls, because she knew the older woman could grind her to dust with one hand behind her back.

“You’re welcome.”

Astra smiled at Alex a second longer than appropriate and then schooled her features to neutral. She sat up straighter in her seat, and Astra In-Ze was gone and The General was now in play.

Even sitting in a diner booth, The General commands respect and Alex subconsciously also straighten up in her seat.

Business time.

“Do you remember my tip last week about the slave cargo that should be arriving at the Dock 12 at the 25th?”

“Yes, of course. Any changes?”

“Someone must hear about the leak because it was changed to Dock 27 at the 20th.”

“20th? It’s two days from now!” Shit, she didn’t even know if it was enough time to ask J’onn for preparing a task force in two days.

“It is the info I have, Detective. Do whatever you please with them.”

Alex rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “I know, General. You have my thanks.”

Astra’s smile was placid, but there was a hint of venom beneath it. “Of course, Alex. I do not like it when someone encroaches my territory _and_ smuggling slaves.” The Kryptonian stared straight into Alex’s eyes. “Maxwell Lord is a leech. I am willing to look the other way when he just smuggled illegal tech, but slaves? What are we, Batarians?” She sneered.

“You know, you shouldn’t say those kinds of things in front of a detective, right?”

“I know.” Astra’s smugness were amplified by 200%. “But I am a source of valuable information, and that is why you cannot do anything to me.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. She hated it whenever Astra started to gloat at her importance, because it reminded her that Astra wasn’t actually, you know, a good guy.

“Whatever, Astra. Just because you’re my informant, it doesn’t mean you can gloat about your crime either.”

She shrugged. “I definitely didn’t gloat. I merely stated a fact that Maxwell Lord is nothing but a second-rate criminal.”

Alex wanted to say ‘ _compared to you?_ ’ but she didn’t want to argue with Astra. Pissing off her most valuable informant was a good way to get radio silence for at least a week, and J’onn will be on her ass for having nothing about Lord.

“Fine, Lord is a second-rate criminal. Happy?”

“Yes, I am. Now, shouldn’t you tell the Martian to gather a task force for the slave raid?”

The detective sighed. “You’re right. I have to call J’onn now. I hope we have enough time. We’re spreading too thin as it is.”

“Do you need any help?” Astra smiled innocently. Alex was tempted to agree, but her rational brain kicked in that owing a big time criminal a favor was probably not a good idea. And she didn’t want to deal with J’onn disapproving gaze even more if she did ask for Astra’s help.

“No, I’m sure C-Sec can deal with it.”

“Suit yourself, Detective.” Astra stood up and transferring the credit to pay for their meal to the diner’s account. “I will see you later.”

“Bye, Astra. Thanks for the food.” Alex was long since given up to try to pay for her food. Astra liked to play the generous gentleman and always pay for everything. Of course, she refused at first because her pride and her dignity as a cop wouldn’t allow for small favors like this, but her bank account definitely thanked Astra. So she caved in and let Astra paid for food and drinks whenever they met.

The older woman waved lazily at Alex and strutted out of the diner. Other patrons were opening a path for her like she was Moses and they were Red Sea.

Alex _definitely_ didn’t ogle her ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batarian: [This is a batarian](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/0/0e/Codex_ME_-_Batarians_%28after_BDTS%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20140820044603). A race of four-eyed bipeds native to the world of Khar'shan, the batarians are a disreputable species that chose to isolate itself from the rest of the galaxy. The Terminus Systems are infested with batarian pirate gangs and slaving rings, fueling the stereotype of the batarian thug. Despite several disagreements with the Citadel and simmering hostility toward humans, most batarians prefer profitable pursuits such as drug running and slave grabs to out-and-out warfare.
> 
> Sorry for the short dialogues and OOC-ness... but then again it's an AU where Alex is a cop and Astra is a goddamn mob boss in space, OOC is to be expected tbh


	3. afternoon delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara thought about Cat and watching Blasto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was 60% written by [CalmSurrender](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSurrender). I have no idea how to write Supercat...
> 
> Also, happy Independence Day, Indonesia! To celebrate it, I'm updating a gay fanfiction. Wheee!

**Kara's POV**

 

Kara blinked when she saw an unfamiliar ceiling above her. She sat up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes and draws the blanket closer to her chest. She looked around in confusion when flashes from the few hours ago came to her mind.

She blushed when she remembers why she was here and why did her back feels like a cat made it into a scratching post. It was great, awesome even, but with that, complicated feelings also arose and she didn’t know how to deal with it.

Self doubt was in the front of her mind. She hated feeling like that. For Rao’s sake, she can punch through steel and out drink a Krogan, yet she let herself be crippled by her own insecurity. How ridiculous.

But then again, this was a new thing for her.

Growing up, she had her share of suitors, so she wasn’t really a stranger to the notion of courtships. But after a while, she just gently turned them down. She never really felt anything for them, and it would be cruel to lead them on and filled them with empty hope.

Besides, her study was more important than courtships. A fact that her mother Alura found unfortunate (since she was the scion of House El and all that), but her aunt Astra liked. She was always getting along better with Astra than her mother.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Kara wished that she was Astra’s daughter.

She felt guilty afterwards towards her mother; Alura never treated her badly or anything. She wasn’t a bad mother, it was just that… sometimes she didn’t know when to turn off Judge Alura and became Mother Alura.

Despite that, they still loved each other. She figured it would be like that forever; Alura subtly hinted that the son or daughter from this and that House were interested in her; Kara played along for a while, and then turned them down in favor of science. Her father and Astra always supported Kara’s love of study over courtships, and they often worked together to make a particular pushy suitor backed off.

Of course, she still hoped that one day she could find someone (or people, who knows) special that could change her mind and maybe showed to her why most people seek romance.

And then Krypton was destroyed and Astra turned evil and Kara gave up.

Until she met Cat Grant.

Cat made her feel a lot of things, and not all of them pleasant. She made her feel giddy, confused, angry, and sad, often all of them at the same time. It was strange and exciting because this was the first time she ever feels this way towards anyone.

But she didn’t know if Cat feels the same about her.

The human was a different person when it was only the two of them. More gentle, affectionate, and warm. It was like her wall crumbled and Kara could see the real Cat Grant beneath it.

However, when there were people around, Cat acted like Kara didn’t exist, even purposefully calling her ‘Kiera’ instead of Kara. Cat said she didn’t want people to know and gossiped about them, since even though human/aliens pairing weren’t uncommon, there were still prejudices around. Never mind that Commander Shepard, the savior of the entire galaxy, was married to an Asari and a lot of the _Normandy_ crew were aliens. Nope, interspecies relationships were still frowned upon.

And Cat wasn’t fond of being a subject of water cooler conversations around the precinct, so there was that.

At times, Kara wondered if she was just another toy for Cat.

She sighed and pushed the feelings aside. It was useless to think about that.

When she looked up, she saw Cat on the balcony, standing with only bra and panties with whiskey in hand, looking over the city like a Queen observing her kingdom. Her expression unreadable and she sipped the whiskey, brooding about something.

A small smile blossomed on Kara’s face. Her chest felt warm with Cat’s presence near her.

But what should she did or said after something like this?

She was no expert when it comes about sex without strings like this, and even less when it comes to Cat since she was so confusing and intriguing. It was one of her appeals, but sometimes Kara wished Cat came with a manual.

After looking at Cat’s back for a while, she must have felt eyes on her because she turned back to face Kara.

Their eyes met. No one said anything.

Kara opened her mouth to break the awkward silence, but Cat interrupted her.

“I left your clothes in the bathroom so you can shower and dress there when you’re ready, but please don’t take too long. I have to go in thirty minutes.”

The Kryptonian was taken aback by Cat’s brusqueness and her words left her. She was staring at Cat with her mouth open.

The human sighed and her eyes softened a little bit. Cat would never apologize out loud, but this was a sign that she felt guilty. Kara paid an embarrassing amount of attention to Cat, so she was slowly able to pick on Cat’s mannerisms.

“I heard you will join a raid next week. Something about Lord smuggling slaves?”

Kara nodded. She was confused, but apparently it was business time, even if they were both half-naked. Well, Cat was. Kara was naked underneath the blanket.

She supposed it was better than being kicked out of the apartment, even if it was hard to focus on Cat after everything.

“For the love of God, please don’t destroy another building, Kara. You and your brute of a best friend are the same, always going for the maximum violence instead of being discreet. I know you can punch through steel, but that doesn’t mean you should.” She rolled her eyes. “J’onzz should have picked less aggravating soldiers under his green arms, because every mission you lot are part of are PR disasters and hazardous to the environment. Not to mention the property damage you racked. At least Leslie knows better, and she was a vigilante with a body count higher than Rambo on cocaine.” Cat pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

It took some time for Kara to process Cat’s rant because she was too preoccupied with the sight of Cat’s breasts in black lace (and wondering who the hell was Rambo), but she finally managed to drag her eyes to Cat’s smirking face and scoffed.

“You know, PR disasters or not, we have a success rate about 90%. It’s the highest ever in C-Sec! And do you know how many lives we have saved?” Kara threw her arms in aggravation, exposing her to Cat’s ravenous eyes. “Countless! I mean, yeah, accidents happened and sometimes buildings aren’t built properly. Honestly, it’s not our fault. They should sue the contractors.” She crossed her arms.

“Really, Kara, contractors? Even the toughest concrete in the galaxy will crack if you put an effort into it.” Cat scowled. “Cops and their careless misjudgment of property damage….” She muttered to herself.

“I heard that! And so what? I don’t see you there risking your ass to save people!”

Cat glared at Kara. “I’m risking my ass to keep you idiots employed! Do you think people will forget that you totaled a building just because you saved some poor orphans?”

“Well…”

Kara didn’t have any response to that and she looked down, embarrassed at being beaten yet again by Cat like always, missing Cat’s small smile from Kara’s kicked puppy look.

“Go take that shower. In 20 minutes I have to be halfway across Citadel, so I’ll better get dressed and going soon. You know your way out.”

Kara nodded and head to the shower. The sound of warm water on her sweaty body sounds very good right now.

 

* * *

 

When she got out of the shower, Cat was putting on her dress. Their eyes met in the mirror and Kara smiled bashfully at Cat, who gave her a half-smile back. They went out of Cat’s apartment together and she squeezed Kara’s hand before she hailed a cab.

She was smiling for the entire ride back to her apartment.

After locking the apartment door, Kara puts her purse on the table and flopped down on the couch. J’onn gave her the permission to clock out early, so she didn’t have to go back to the station today.

It was just 4.30 PM, and she was bored. Talking to her friends were out of the question since they were still working until at least 7.00 PM, and she didn’t own a lot of games (like Winn) or books (like Alex) so she didn’t know what to do with her free time.

Ooh! Maybe she could watch Blasto! She was sure there was some holovids of it on the extranet.

She hasn’t watched _Blasto Saves Christmas_ yet. She loved _Requiem for a Reaper!_ and _Blasto: The Jellyfish Stings_ thanks to movie nights with Winn and Alex.

It was decided, then.

 

* * *

 

Kara fell asleep in the middle of Blasto ‘accidentally’ stabbed the elcor version of Scrooge in the eye with a knitting needle. She woke up when it was already dark and her omni-tools showed messages from both Alex and J’onn. Apparently, she had to go early tomorrow since the raid wasn’t next week but in two days.

So much for free time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asari: [This is an asari.](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/b/b9/New_Asari_Races_Page_Image.png/revision/latest?cb=20100109173631) The asari, native to the planet Thessia, are often considered the most influential and respected sentient species in the galaxy, and are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and biotic aptitude. A mono-gender race, the asari are distinctly feminine in appearance and possess maternal instincts. Their unique physiology, expressed in a millennium-long lifespan and the ability to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species, gives them a conservative yet convivial attitude toward other races.
> 
> Blasto: He has a lover in every port and a gun in every tentacle. He roams the galaxy meting his violent brand of justice.  
> Basically, a hanar (jellyfish-like alien) James Bond.
> 
> Elcor: [This is an elcor.](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/masseffect/images/4/40/ElcorX2.png/revision/latest?cb=20090715023041) Elcor evolved on a high-gravity world, making them slow, but incredibly strong. Their large, heavy bodies are incapable of moving quickly, but they possess a rather imposing stature and immense strength, as well as thick, tough skin. They move using all four limbs to support and balance their massive bodies. Elcor speech is heard by most species as a flat, ponderous monotone. Among themselves, scent, extremely slight body movements, and subvocalized infrasound convey shades of meaning that make a human smile seem as subtle as a fireworks display. 
> 
> Probably OOC and rushed but welp. I have no idea about Supercat, and I'm distracted by two ideas from two people. Should've change my name to Flaky cause that's what I am...


End file.
